There are many safety lighters in the prior art which have different types of mechanisms adapted to render them safe or child proof. All of such lighters, while effect are relatively complex and would be expensive to manufacture. Perhaps this explains why there are no such safety lighters presently available on the market.
The present invention solves this problem and provides a safe lighter which is generally simple in construction and can be incorporated with ease in the lighter itself or in the sleeves in wide use for present day throwaway lighters.